Uzumaki no Kami
by Akudi
Summary: A whole new world parallel to the old one. And the most powerful being in the universe is thrust into it. Watch him rise into his position and bring Takamagahara, and the kami, to their knees. Both figuratively and literally...
1. Unleashing the Beast

Hello all. My name's Akudi, in case you don't actually read the name of the authors. This story came to me when I realized that a lot of stories of the type that this is obviously will be seen as, aren't going as fast as I'd like them to be. So I figured, why not make my own. Without further ado, on with my first chapter.

…Oh yeah… This is the only time I will say this, so pay attention. I own _absolutely_ **nothing** of Naruto (as in the series, and its various offshoots). Nor do I own any of the things that might be referenced to in this story.

(sigh) There. I said it.

* * *

><p><strong>Unleashing the Beast<strong>

His body ripped a trail through the night sky, jetting out of the hole that had been created by his arrival. What was its direction? Konohagakure no Sato. Why? Because that is his place of origin. In most universes.

He was the yogen no ko (child of prophecy). The one whose power would save the or destroy the world. He was the man whose words supposedly changed even the deadliest enemy. He was the Kyübi no jinchüriki, his soul containing the fiercest and most powerful bijü. And when he remembered what happened, he would realize his position.

_Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

There was only one leaky faucet in all of Konoha's shinobi exclusive hospital.

_Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

And it was located in the "Special Condition" ward, room 503.

_Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

Located on the bed in a comatose state lie patient #1592006, better known as "Suisei Otoko" (Comet Man). The village, when Suisei-san crashed into the village square, had though that he was an offensive technique launched as the first strike by an invading army. When the smoke had cleared and they were sure that no following attacks would ensue, the guard shinobi had landed around the center to find a man who looked to have just reached his 20s.

Naked as the day he was born.

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

While the surrounding civilians had all passed out with severe nosebleeds, the guard shinobi had received a reply from their Hokage to take Suisei-san to the hospital to see if he was still alive. When the examination of the body was done (with physical contact bordering a _bit_ on the side of molestation), Suisei-san had been diagnosed.

His health was in optimal condition, with no problems with his vitals. But he was in a comatose state.

_Plip. Plip._

And so he was moved to Room 503, where the Hokage had assigned guard shinobi to watch him day and night. Ready to alert the Hokage at the first sign of his awakening. And the room that had a leaky faucet.

_Plip._

That was five months ago. And as the same four guards posted in each corner those 5 months ago watched him with constant vigilance, they wished for something, ANYTHING, to happen today.

While the job wasn't as bad as the one's that other shinobi had, it bored them to tears. Constantly watching this Adonis sleep without a care in the world while they continually diminished their self-esteem, comparing themselves to his perfect figure.

With hair that was nearly the same as the most famous man in Erementaru Kokuren (Elemental Nations) history…

But that was unimportant. The high priority was placed over his situation showed how _coveted_ he already was in the eyes of the village. And while he probably was really important and powerful (I mean come on, who crash lands into the earth from the sky and doesn't have a scratch on them!), watching him for days on days on days… ahem… with orders not to do anything else was pure torture. Especially with that _constant_ dripping noise. It could lure you to sleep, keep you awake, or drive you to the brink of madness! With the way it would make you wince upon the water drops' contact with the interior surface of the sink! I mean seriously listen! Plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plip

_Plop._

As yet another water drop expanded and burst as it made contact with the sink's surface, time seemed to slow down.

To the point where it was noticeable to all who paid attention to their surroundings.

As Otoko-san opened his eyes suddenly, a wave of unimaginable power passed through the Erementaru Kokuren. Felt by all. One of the guard shinobi vanished, already unseen, rushing to report to his joshou (Lady).

Otoko-san slowly rose out of his laying position resting his elbow on his lap as he put his forehead in his hand. He shook his head, and as he lifted his head from his hand, his eyes slowly scanned the room. They then turned to the hands that he lifted in front of his face. Tanned skin greeted him.

His eyes traveled lower on his arm to see an I.V. drip attached to his arm. He pulled the needle out slowly, face grimacing in pain as he did it (like Neo in The Matrix). As he swung his legs over the side of the bed he felt tugging at his chest. Eyes traveling down to his torso, he saw tubes going into the hospital gown he wore, the opening in the sides obviously allowing them to be applied to his chest. He tugged them off gently.

Otoko-san then pushed himself up on his legs, swaying on his legs as he lost his balance. He stumbled away from the bed, one slow step at a time, until he made contact with the wall parallel to his bed. He placed his hand in it to steady himself and slowly moved to the closest door to him. He finally put himself directly in front of it.

As he reached to the doorknob, it twisted before the door pushed inward. He was greeted to the sight of an incredibly busty blonde woman and a younger, black-haired woman behind her, carrying a pig in her arms (she's wearing her jacket…and if you don't know what they look like, look it up…)

They stared at each other for a moment before the blonde woman said, "Do you understand what I am saying?" slowly. "Yes" he said, nodding his head. "Hm. That makes this a bit easier." She states, while nodding her head. "Please, take a seat." She motioned her hand back to the hospital bed. While he made his way over to the bed, and the two women walked over to the seats next to the bed.

She looked at Otoko-san for a moment before her eyes flickered to the black haired woman, then looked back to him. The woman beside her set the pig down and took out a pen and a notepad.

"What is your name?" As his mind received the question, his brain struggled to find the answer, coming up blank a few seconds later. "I…don't know." The blonde woman lifted an eyebrow. "Do you know where you are, or what you used to do?" Another few seconds pass. "No." He didn't know if she was tense before, but she seemed to visibly relax with his reply.

"Do you know where you are, or who I am?" Mr. Man shook his head, and scratched the back of it sheepishly. "I don't even know how I got here." She looked at him a bit more before she spoke again, her companion scribbling her observations, while the pig she carried stared at the man.

"My name is Senju Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The woman beside me is my apprentice and assistant, Shizune. We are a part of on the five great shinobi villages in the Erementaru Kokuren." A pause. "You literally fell out of the sky into our village. That was 5 months ago. You've been in a coma ever since."

Otoko-san nodded his head slowly before responding. "So where does that leave me now?" Tsunade looked at him appraisingly before her eyes flickered to the corners of the room. "Leave us." Otoko-san noticed distortions in the air in 3 corners before they turned back to normal. Before he could comment, Tsunade spoke again. "The way I see it, you've got 2 options. One, we set you up with clothes and supplies, and send you on your way to…wherever." She rolled her eyes at that. "Or two, you can stay in the village until you decide what you want to do."

Otoko-san put his hands behind his head before looking up at the ceiling. A couple of minutes passed by before he looked at the two women and smiled. "Well, since your offering…I guess I can stay here for a bit. But where will I stay until then?"

Tsunade smiled back at him. "We've already got someone lined up for you." She rose out of her seat, her assistant following after picking up the pig. "Wait here, and we'll be back in a few." They made their way over to the door, but after she opened it and Shizune passed, she paused. "By the way, we've only been calling you Suisei Otoko-san since you arrived. But that doesn't seem right anymore… How about Ken, because you seem strong and flexible?"

"Ken, huh?" He shrugged, then closed his eyes and smiled at Tsunade. "That sounds great." With his eyes closed, he didn't notice a gleam in her eyes while she licked her lips.

"_Perfect_."

With that she left. The newly dubbed Ken opened his eyes again, and looked around the room before seeing another door. Shrugging, he got up and walked over to it before turning the knob and opening it. He was greeted to a toilet, a mirror and a sink. 'A bathroom. At least I know what these things are." He moved over to the mirror and began looking at himself.

He still had his tanned skin. He supposed it would have been weird if it were only his hands, which upon rubbing together revealed their rough nature. His hair was long, spiky, and blond, but the color it would look like if his hair was dirty. A lot darker in shade, looking like black was mixed with it. His eyes were red. There were no blemishes on his face, but his cheeks did have a perfect black circle on each. Looking at his arms, he felt them and the muscle underneath the skin. He then decided to lift up his gown to observe what lay under it. An 8-pack graced his stomach, while his legs were toned. No scars there either.

Before he could look lower than his stomach, the other door to the hospital room opened. Ken turned around and looked up. Tsunade and Shizune entered the room again, followed by a third woman, who had conveniently looked the way to the open door bathroom first.

To see Ken flashing her.

She shrieked before covering her mouth, Shizune and Tsunade's attention grabbed by the sound. They were also greeted to a now frozen Ken, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Still flashing.

Shizune stared for a solid 5 seconds before her head flew back, jettisoned by the pool of blood that flowed out of her nose, and collided with the surface her body was arching towards. Tsunade's eyes widened before she turned away, so they no one would see the tomato her face had likened itself to. It was still better than the third woman, whose entire body had turned a deeper shade of red than Tsunade's face. "Could you please pull down your gown, Ken-san?" she said calmly, fingers twitching.

Ken shook his head before dropping his hands, scratching his reddened cheek with his finger, then walking past the women to his bed. As he sat back down, the third woman allowed her hands to slide down her face before putting them behind her back. Tsunade crossed her arms over her massive chest. Shizune got off of the floor, clogging her nostrils with tissue … no real explanation as to where she got it from.

Ken took this time to finally take in the third woman's appearance. She had long red hair that reached her mid-back. Tanned skin with green eyes. She wore a short black yukata, with black shorts that reached mid-thigh. She wore a dark red shirt with sleeves under her yukata, and some sort of armor on her forearms and shins. To finish the look, she wore black ninja sandals with what looked like red soles.

"Now that that _situation_ is over with, we can move on. This woman had allowed us to place you in her house; you can stay there until you're comfortable enough to make your next move. If you have any questions, you can ask her." Tsunade and Shizune moved towards the door to exit the hospital room before Tsunade turned back. "And if there is anything, anything at all you need help with, don't hesitate to ask."

With a smile, the two women left the room. The third woman took this opportunity to speak. "Do you have any questions for me before we clear you out of the hospital, Ken-san?" He looked at her for a second before framing his chin. "Well, I guess my first question would be to ask what your name is?"

"Uzumaki Kushina."

It had been 7 months since Ken had woken up, and he had begun to live at Kushina's home at the Uzumaki Compound. She lived there alone with her daughter, Uzumaki Nina. Together, they had taught him all he needed to know about the hidden villages, their purpose, and the daimyos, even the Yon Gurēto Sensō no Shinobi (Four Great Shinobi Wars … I think).

They even taught him how things worked in the village, like the two sides of the council, the Hokage's position, and the different clans in Konoha. Ken ended up getting a job as a construction worker, making use of his surprising strength. The villagers had been nothing but nice to him so far. Well, all the females anyway. The men didn't say or do much at all but work. He always would wonder why that was, but something else would come to mind and push those thoughts away.

Ken had also begun to fall for Kushina. As the months had gone by, his conviction grew the more they interacted. She was kind, patient, strong, independent, and beautiful. He had begun to think that he could not imagine a moment in a happy life where she wasn't in it. And after and exact 7 months, he had mustered up enough courage to buy a standard black suit and a bouquet of flowers. This was the day he would confess to her.

Uzumaki Kushina was kneeling beside the garden in her compound, watering her plants and making sure the soil was fresh. Her daughter was inside the house, freshening herself up for an event later that day. Said event, however, could be linked to the inner turmoil rolling through her mind.

_We've been waiting years for this moment to arrive. And our purpose is clear. All you need to do is stick to your part and the opportunity will present itself._

_She brought out a metal collar._

_But Tsunade, there must be someone better suited for—_

_No, no, and no. We've already been through this before, Kushina. They have selected __**you**__ for this. They have designed this specifically for __**your**__ usage. And they made it clear that __**you**__ are the only one capable of performing this task._

_Tsunade placed the collar in her hand._

_Do not fail them._

Everything for the past 7 months had been planned. And when she felt Ken's presence entering the compound, she knew that the visit she had received this morning from the entity had been relevant. Besides the slight change n scenario, the message was simple and clear:

_**It is time. Do it now.**_

Kushina took a breath to collect herself, then turned around with a smile, her eyes closed. "Hello, Ken-san. How was work today?" Ken was once again awestruck by her beauty. The sun seemed to strike her at the right moment and nude her skin glow. She was wearing a black shirt, a green apron and what looked like French vanilla colored pants. Her red hair was tied behind her in a ponytail, two bangs framing the sides of her face.

'She looks like a wife greeting her husband home.' Ken thought. 'I hope I can enjoy that as a reality someday.'

"It was a good day, Kushina-sama. We got a lot of work done." Kushina frowned. "Now now, what have I told you about that Ken-san?" Ken scratched the back of his head with one hand. "Gomen, Kushina-san. I'm just not trying to offend you in anyway. It's a subconscious thing I guess."

Kushina had gotten out of her kneeling position by this point and stood about 10 feet in front of him, with a tic mark gracing her forehead, a smile back on her face. "You offend me when you keep doing what I tell you not to do." Ken chuckled nervously, then scratched his right cheek with his finger, eyes shifted to the right. A tinge of red graced his cheeks. "Uh, Kushina-san? I was wondering, could I tell you something inside?" "Sure, just let me clean myself up first. "I'll meet you in the living room."

A few minutes later we find Ken sitting on a couch in the living room, shivering slightly with his bouquet in his hands on his lap. Kushina enters the room, sans her apron. At seeing her, Ken rises up stiffly and puts his hands behind his back. Kushina (eyes still closed) tilts her head to the side. "Ken-san? You look so flustered. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Ken shakes his head and thrusts his hands forward, bowing while presenting the flowers. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Kushina-san!" Kushina stepped back slightly, eyes wide open. Ken's face points down.

"You have been nothing but kind to me since I've met you! Over the time that I've spent at your home, I've seen how beautiful, strong and smart you are, and I would be very sad if I left and never saw you again! I know that I am young, and you are a mature woman, possibly to old for someone like me! But please, give me a chance to take you on a date, and we can see where thing can go from there! Because I would always regret not seeing where things could have gone, and I know that you would too!"

Ken stops his shouting and pants heavily, sweat dripping form his forehead to the carpet it was parallel with. His eyes are still closed, so he does not see when Kushina comes up to him 3 minutes later and lifts his chin up her finger. He does not open his eyes until he feels a pair of lips attached to his own in a short but sweet kiss. Kushina backs away from him slightly, eyes watering.

Or was that just his imagination?

"I appreciate that you told me this. I would love to go on a date with you. But first, I want to give you a present." Kushina now pulled her hands from behind her back, and presented what looked like a collar. It was bronze in color, and had archaic symbols on it. It was also line with what appeared to be rubies. "You know those metal things that you've seen on the men in this village. Those signify that they are a part of Konohagakure. It's more a fashion statement then anything. I got this for you to recognize the fact that you will always be welcome here. Especially in my home."

Ken's eyes widen before he closes his eyes and grins. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kushina-san. Do you mind putting it on?" "Not at all."

He feels her move around him and begin to place the collar around his neck. As she does so, his mind begins to wander through the different scenarios for the date he had planned in case she said yes. As he feels the collar finally lock around his neck, he feels a faint buzz in the back of his mind and opens his eyes.

Only to see Nina, leaning against the wall. Her orange hair was placed in two ponytails that were directed behind her head. She had three lines on each cheek, fashioned where they kind of looked like whiskers, and tanned skin. She wore a tight, long sleeve dark orange jacket. On it, a large black line went up the part where the zipper was to her collar, then branched out to the tops of her shoulders before going down her sleeves. She wore a black, too-short skirt, that barely covered her long smooth legs that ended in bandage-covered ankles, and feet covered in black sandals. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed.

Of course, her clothes would only serve one purpose today, but let's get back to the story.

"Nina-san? What are you doing here?" She opened her blue eyes slowly, a malicious glint showing itself. "Me? Oh, I'm only here for the fun part?" That answer didn't sit right with Ken. That seemed too ominous. "Kushina-san, what is she talking about?" He turned to her, only to be greeted with tears streaming down her beautiful place.

Then an explosion went off in his head.

It felt like a fire was roaring through his brain, frying his senses. He couldn't see, hear, or feel anything but pain. Externally, electricity flowed from the collar and formed a cage around his head, a few trails entering his head about every 5 seconds. Ken collapsed to his knees, hands kneading the rug under them.

"I'm so sorry Ken-san, but the word of the kami is law."

"It's about time we got to the final part. Ken, the thing you have on your neck is a slave ring. The kami had this one specially designed so that both kaa-san and I's influence establish dominion over your mind entirely. You'll do anything we say now."

Their words barely penetrated through the haze of pain clouding his mind, as his shaking hands found themselves to the ring and began trying to pull it off. It felt like it was fusing to his skin, adding another layer of pain. His head collided with the rug.

"It brings me no joy to see you like this. …If it helps at all, I love you too. It's my fault that I got too close to you. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to you after this."

Ken's face had now turned red from the strain. But the pain was beginning to subside, replaced by an overwhelming sense of … blankness. Like his mind wasn't forming thoughts anymore.

"Now that he's ours, he needs a new name. 'Ken' is such a boring name. Of course, I could expect nothing less from the old bat."

He could feel his free will leaving him. Or, more understandably, his ability to form independent thoughts. Their words had triggered something however. And as the light finally left his eyes, he felt compelled to say something.

"…name…"

"Looks like you're still in there, huh? Yes, a new name. Got any bright ideas you'd like to share at this point?" Nina said mockingly.

"my…name…"

His eyes closed as he embraced the dark oblivion his mind had become. A second, smaller circle began to appear inside the circle already on his cheeks.

(_Furasshubakku – 12 months and a week ago_)

_He lie hunched over on the ground, feeling the blood dripping out of his mouth, heavy breathing accompanying it. He was weak, and he was steadily growing weaker. It felt like something was siphoning his energy out. He looked up slightly to see a man lying on his back about 20ft. ahead of him He was wearing a black robe, torn and covered in blood. His face was covered by a cracked orange swirl mask, with dried blood down both eye holes. He was laughing, even as hacking coughs racked his person._

"_Foolish boy! You've lost, just like you always have! You've lost the war, you've lost your friends, and now you've lost your pathetic life! A failure, a dobe, an outcast all the way!" Another shuddering cough shook his form._

"_I may not live to see the new world. But when the j__ūbi is born, peace will come all right! With no one to control it, it will raze this pathetic world to the ground! How does that make you feel boy!"_

_The man stopped talking then and just continued to laugh._

_His head then turned to the right to look at the giant statue, with its imposing presence. An orange aura was flowing into its mouth, the only eye that used to be closed now opening._

"_Dammit, boy, listen to me!" a demonic voice called out to him, both outside and inside his mind. Though it was yelling, it sounded far away._

"_This is not your fault! The only one to blame are the kami! They've always had their hand in your affairs. Always ruining the good opportunities you had. It was always for this purpose!"_

_He collapsed to the ground, eyes still on the statue._

"_There is nothing that we can do now to stop the extraction. But enough of me is in the Gedō Mazō to communicate with the other bijū! You have a choice! You can die here. Or, when we begin to fuse, we can push our power into you! The jūbi needs a vessel. You can be that vessel and live! We just want one thing."_

_The last eye was fully open now. The pupil slowly faded in._

"_We want you to take vengeance on the kami! For us, for yourself, and for your world! Will you do it?"_

_His eyes drifted closed, as he uttered his response._

Yes

_He could practically hear the ferocious grin in the response. "Then let the kami tremble in your name!" The pupil fully formed. First, the statue exploded as different colored energies flew toward his body._

_Then the universe exploded._

(_Furasshubakku no __Shūryō_)

The second circle formed fully on his cheek as his eyes snapped open. Black and red electricity started sparking from the slave ring. The light returned to his eyes.

"My name…" he said, strength being heard in his voice. The two females beside him stepped back as a vicious wind tore through the house, with the man in its epicenter. Black and red energy poured from him into the mini-tornado that formed a circle around him, tingeing its color. The two women covered their eyes as it got worse. Like a storm was occurring in the middle of their home. This went on for about a minute before the tornado tightened around him, then shot upwards tearing a hole through the floors and roof as it pierced the sky. A wave of power expanded from its epicenter, dispersing the tornado and sending the women sprawling back on the floor.

As the winds dispersed, a figure can be seen standing up, shoulders and head slumped forward. The slave ring crumbled off of its neck onto the floor. Kushina was the first to speak. "K-Ken-san?" The figure exhaled before lifting his head, eyes narrowed with a grin on its face.

"My name…is Uzumaki Naruto."

Kushina's eyes widened and her mouth gaped in horror. "Naru-chan? Is that really you?" Nina looked between the two of them, face twisted in confusion. "Kaa-san, who the fuck is this?"

Naruto's neck swiveled towards Nina. "Me? I'm her son. At least, in another life." His grin grew marginally more animalistic. "But that will be discussed soon enough. For now, I think it's time to do what this has all been leading to."

The two women were standing again, but sweat caked their bodies. The unbearable power pressing down on them wasn't helping either. It made them feel small, insignificant. Like a mouse trapped in the corner by the cat. And hot, too. Really hot under the skin.

They knew that look in his eyes.

They watched as his body appeared to split in two, the two halves forming two whole bodies. Once they did, the now two Narutos slowly started to walk forward while the two women stepped back stiffly, still petrified by the aura he was exuding.

"Naru-chan, please don't…" Fresh tears streamed down her eyes as she continued to back away feebly. "We're mother and son…" He stopped in front of her at that, his newly discovered sister glancing back and forth between them tensely. Then his eyes closed and he smiled wide.

"I know. Doesn't that make it more exciting?"

One second she was staring at his face at the same level. The next, she was staring up at him from the carpet, a large hole in both her shirt and pants, revealing her bra and panties. Naruto's copy sprang on Nina, having already done the same, and now had her pressed on the rug, her arms and legs swinging wildly as a sign of her struggle. He then got on his hands and knees, reaching forward and grabbing her legs as she tried to scurry away. She went for a punch to the face, only for him to catch it with no trouble. He then grabbed her other hand and brought it to his other, holding both her fists securely. He then moved her panties to the side to allow her wet sanctuary to be exposed to the air. He knew she was only wet because of him. He then fished him member out of his slacks, the clothing pooling to his knees as he lined it up with her entrance

"ĪIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Two then turned to see Nina on the rug face down, the copy having plunged straight into her, then basking in her warmth. Her skirt was still on, and it held both her hands down in front of her while its other hand gripped her hips. After about 10 seconds, it pulled out before pushing in again fast, a muffled, pained cry answering him. It progressively went faster and faster, blood and her fluids leaking (and sometimes flying) out of her opening with each penetration.

Naruto turned back to his mother, tears that hadn't stopped since they restarted glistening in what little light there was. Wait, wasn't it only like 5 in the afternoon?

"I promise, I won't be rough on you." He then bowed his head and quickly before looking back up at her. "It's my first time. Please treat me kindly, kaa-chan."

Then he pushed.

He was automatically met with resistance, a pained gasp coming from Kushina. The resistance was actually coming from the passage itself, showing how it hadn't been used in who knows how long because of the tightness. As he pushed further, her vaginal walls constricted even more around his cock, making him work for every inch before he reached a wall. Most likely the entrance to her uterus. Her panting had been reverberating in his ears (among other sounds) throughout the 3 minutes he'd been fighting for entry.

Shaking his head as he fought off the urge to explode from the wall now massaging his member, he looked down at her slightly opened eyes and scrunched-up face. "Ready or not, here we go."

He then started on the slow path his copy was now going full throttle on. The hand not holding onto her fists now grabbed her side, giving him leverage to pump a little faster and harder. Soon enough, he had reached a steady, albeit slow pace as he rocked his hips back and forth, doing the work and closing his eyes as he lost himself in the passage that had birthed him in another life.

Kushina felt all of him in her, the pleasure filling her senses immediately once her pussy had adjusted itself to him. She knew that while she most likely _was_ tight, his size was the main reason his entrance was so hard. Even as the pleasure built inside of her depths, she knew that her canal had expanded more than it ever had before, more than any man in the world probably could do.

Just because she was thinking this, let this not confuse you. The rest of her mind was in a state of shock at the present situation. She and her daughter were getting raped by her son! Screw the fact that he was actually _here_. Her shame was shown by the fact that her now unbound hands were hiding her face, her slightly opened eyes peering onto his closed ones, he with a focused look accompanying them, as both of his hands now held her hips in place. The voice in the back of her head that had made the previous observation spoke up again as a new situation presented itself.

'I-I'm about to cum! I'm going to come from my son raping me!'

As her end grew closer, Kushina started to shake her head in her hands. When it finally hit, she squealed. Though her mouth was closed and covered, Naruto heard it emanate from her throat as proof of what happened. Though her pussy muscles clenching almost painfully on his cock may have made it a little obvious.

"Kaa-chan? Did you just cum?" No answer, but her head shook back and forth. "Aw man. And I was so close too! At least I made you feel good. Not bad for my first time, huh?" He said it not like he was bragging, but with an underlying undertone like a child wanting to be told they did a good job.

Kushina would have smiled. …You know, if she wasn't in her current situation.

Her mind still reeling from an orgasm that left quite a sizeable puddle near the place where her ass met he carpet, she didn't feel her body being adjusted where her hands and knees were on the floor.

He entered her again swiftly, this time from behind. Saliva escaping the pool in her mouth and going down her chin before she closed it. As he started back up, his hands once again on her hips, her eyes turned to Nina. The copy now had her pressed standing against a wall, one leg down, one leg being held in the crook of its arm as he plowed into her. Her skirt was still on, but her jacket was open now, exposing her shaking breasts to the copy's other hand. It would appear as though she was naked under it to begin with, as the only discarded clothing lying around was the panties around her ankle.

If one would guess, looking at their open mouths, with the copy's tongue gripped hard between her teeth (no blood), it would appear as though it tried to French her, and she reacted violently to its exploration. And if they could see the copy's tongue still moving while Nina gripped its shoulders, one might guess that the copy's tongue was licking around the inside of her cage of teeth, the new sensations driving her wild. A third time, they could guess that its tongue was now being held purely to stifle her screams of pleasure from escaping. If they guessed these things correctly, then their prize would be…

A scene change.

Kushina's attention had been turned from her daughter 20 minutes ago, when Naruto had begun to piston into her, going progressively faster than his previous top speed. He now held her plentiful breasts, in his hands, freed from the bra previously containing them, while pushing her back against his clothed chest. And she was reaching her end again, as was he.

"I'm so close, kaa-chan…"

And then he broke through the barrier. His penis had penetrated her womb. And it set her off hard. So hard, she couldn't hide the pleasure she was feeling. "Naru-chan, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" While her body started convulsing wildly, Naruto had stopped when he pierced her uterus. He was in shock at the new level of tightness he felt. As her shaking subsided, he decided he was going to experience his first ejaculation with a bang.

He thrusted further into her, her body stiffening as she felt him. She knew what he was going to do. And as he pushed himself even faster than before (once he felt that he couldn't go any further without _actually_ stabbing her with his cock), she spoke.

"M-matte, Naru-chan! Don't cum inside me! I'll get pregnant!"

"I know! Isn't this great?"

"No! Cum outside! You'll make me pregnant!"

Naruto then surprised her. He reached with his hand and took her shaking head in his hand. He turned her face towards him, and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened, and her floodgates opened again.

"I'm cumming, kaa-chan"

"No! I'm cumming too! I'm coming from being impregnated by Naru-chan!"

He erupted inside of her like a fountain, his cum along with her juices gushing out of her pussy a couple of seconds after his release as she cried out and he grunted in exertion. His hand then pressed against her neck for about 5 seconds, before he fell on her back and held her close, enjoying the afterglow with her. The new puddle continued to grow and mixed with the other, slightly soaked-in puddle of her previously excreted love juices. Unknown to her, a mark appeared on her neck in the form of the jūbi's eye.

Her eyes were already closed, and her mind flying high gave birth to her descent into consciousness. Until he suddenly shifted her, her eyes flashing open. He positioned her on his lap, his semi-erect cock hardening again, eliciting a moan from her. "Don't worry, kaa-chan. We're far from finished yet. I can feel it." He said with a smile.

As she returned to christening the newfound kami, Kushina's eyes turned to her daughter again. She was now propped against the bottom of the couch, back first. The copy was now making her deep throat it fiercely, hands on her now messy pigtails, foot near her head, and a glare set on her face. Her make-up was running down her cheeks as saliva went down her chin, neck, and breasts, jacket now missing. She still hadn't given up yet.

Kushina was wrong about one thing. She thought it was going to be a long night. No.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. The end of the first chapter of my first ever fanfic story. This fic isn't going to be that long, as its only purpose is to serve as a precursor. What to? Well, that is to be found out in time. So this is Akudi signing off. Reviews would be most appreciated. Oh yeah... Naruto's hair is a blonde version of Axel's.<p> 


	2. Zoning in on the Solution

Alright! I'm back with another chapter 'cause I had enough free time on my hands! Let's get right to it!****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Zoning in on the Solution<strong>**

He knew now.

Apparently becoming a kami had granted him some form of omniscience.

And whatever he didn't know, Kushina and Nina had been more than happy to supply him with the pieces he needed to put everything together.

Naruto already knew about the kami's interference in his life. What he hadn't known was just how this all came about. This dimension, universe, whatever you call it was specifically created by the kami, believe it or not. The kami had created this dimension in their preference. And guess what? The kami were sexist.

…

If you haven't figured it out by now, the kami are female. Or more specifically, the most powerful of them. The male kami, like Susanoo and Inari, were weaker by far compared to their sisters.

The female kami hated the jūbi because of its immense power level. Just imagine, the power of the Kyūbi x the Hachibi x the Nanabi x etc., etc. All controlled by a mindless beast bent on destruction of all things. When their plan to have it destroy itself in its original world failed, the kami twisted the odds of the multiverse so he would land on their favorite world after his transformation.

Where men were nothing more than slaves and breeding fodder to females far superior in strength to them in every way.

That's where the slave rings had come in. When the men were not satisfied with the way things were, they tried to revolt. Only for the kami to appear and squash their effort. They gave the woman of the world the technology to create the slave rings so that men were nothing more than robots under their master's command. Even the Yondaime Hokage, one of the most famous men in this world's history was nothing but a puppet. Used to give men the illusion that they had a chance to become that powerful.

Men weren't given the position of ninja because they were made to be weak on this world. They just did as they were told, while some were genetically engineered for specific purposes like stealth, guarding, and heavy lifting.

And to give you an idea of the difference in power levels: the Yondaime Hokage was still as powerful as he was on Naruto's original world. That power couldn't compare to a kunoichi at high chūnin level in this world.

Hell, the Shodai and Nidai Kunoichi Taisen (First and Second Kunoichi Wars) were so terrible that biologically engineered men were used in the third one. Why? To show which side could "make the better man".

And to not nearly destroy the world a third time and get scolded by the kami again.

The Yondai Kunoichi Taisen was about to be underway between the Kunoichi Godaikoku (Five Great Kunoichi Nations) and a country that was original to this world. Amazon no Kuni (Land of the Amazons). Home to the Amazons, the most powerful warriors on this world, whose kage was said to have power that rivals Susanoo, the strongest male kami battle-wise.

But anyway, back to the other stuff.

The kami knew that his transformation would leave him weak, and when it was discovered he had amnesia, they decided to wait until he completely fell in love with Kushina before they used their modified slave ring. Why Kushina? Because she had one of the strongest wills that they had seen, and she was the most available given the circumstances. Nina's last minute addition to its function was to insure that nothing went wrong.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't know about the piece of soul and chakra that Kushina had left inside of Naruto. It turns out that after their brief meeting when he had been dominating the Kyūbi's will, all her chakra had not been spent. And as the years went by until the event that had transpired a week ago, that bit of chakra began to feed on his from the opening left in the Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

It also turns out that Kushina wasn't supposed to die in Naruto's original world. So the kami had transferred her soul to the Kushina of this dimension (who was already dying in the same situation). Merging their souls, where Naruto's mother came out the dominant spirit.

So when her will was being established over him, the piece of her soul inside of him, sensing completion, jumped through the link forming because of the slave ring. This stirred up his memories. Nina's added influence, being a parallel version of himself in this dimension, only re-asserted who he was, establishing his personality again.

Now he stood, after a week of getting to know his mother and parallel in the most intimate of ways, naked as he had been for the past _blah_hours. And with a new scar where the slave ring had attempted to graft itself to his skin. The only scar on his now flawless skin he might add!

Kami bastards…

Naruto had a plan too. He would conquer this world, dominating all of its women and turning them into the most powerful mortal fighting force. Figuratively spitting in the kami's faces, he would use their own prized creations against them. And it would have him on the warpath to the kami in no time. First thing first.

In a week, Konohagakure no Sato would be his.

He felt a pair of breasts press against his back. "Naruto-kun. What are you doing up? Come back to bed." Nina mewled in his ear. Halfway through the week, somewhere between fucking her upside down on the ceiling and fucking her during a prolonged bathing session, she had proclaimed that he was stronger than she was. Because of that, he should take responsibility for how she's become. She became pretty submissive after that.

Ah, nothing like successful sexual submission.

"Not now, Nina-chan." He gently stroked her whisker marks. "Go wake kaa-chan up. We've got work to do." he whispered to her. She purred under his touch. "Is it time?" she whispered back maliciously. Naruto smirked. "Yes."

She nodded and moved off of him to wake their mother. He stood there for a few minutes observing the sun as it rose from its point on the horizon, when a breeze passing his nude flesh made him shiver. 'Hm… Now's a good time to test power over creation.'

He clapped his hands together and shook his arms before spreading them wide. He then closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted. Before long, he felt cloth begin to ravel around his form before taking shape on him. He opened his eyes before lifting his arm and a body-length mirror appeared in front of him. He now wore a red leather jacket with black running down the sides of its arms, over an orange t-shirt. There were red tassels attached to the black part. His legs were layered with black jeans with a big red stripe going down the sides both inside and outside the leg. His feet were donned with black combat boots. He was ready for battle.

… What? You don't think he's ready? He's a fucking kami! Who needs practical battle attire when you're immortal.

In any case, after admiring the new look, he turned to greet his new guest. "Glad to see you're not pretending to be asleep anymore, Kyūbi-chan." he said with a smile. The long, silver-haired, dark-skinned woman replied with a smirk. "How could I sleep? The day is simply oozing with excitement."

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that the Kyūbi (of this dimension) had been taken from the seal and initiated into the "festivities". Sorry!

His mother and sister came up behind her in their regular kunoichi gear. Being the first he had dominated, he had already imbued the three of them with a decent portion of his seemingly infinite power. "Alright, this is how it's going to go. Kyūbi, take the southern district of the village. Kaa-chan, you take the east. Imouto-chan, the west. I'll obviously handle the northern part, because that's where Tsunade is. Don't let your guard down under any circumstances. I know that a giant beam of light piercing the sky wasn't _too_ obvious. They've just been waiting to see what emerges. Remember, no killing any of the woman… or crippling in any way, shape or form. Once they're all down, detain them in a good place."

"What about the men?" Kushina asked. "What about them?" he replied with a grin. "Contain them to a certain area, and if any resist, kill them. I'll figure out what to do with them later." Naruto paused before cupping his cheek. "Oh yeah. All clan heads, clan heirs and any of the kunoichi mentioned are to be contained on this estate. I want to deal with them personally."

The three women came on either side of him, forming a line. Their hair flowed around their faces in the wind. "Konoha will be taken by the end of this week. On my mark. San, ni, ichi… IKUZO!"

The four vanished to their targets in blurs, a shockwave of kinetic force-cracked ground showing their previous locations.

Konoha was empty.

Everyone knew when the power surge came that some shit had just gone down. Even the civilians felt the power gushing from the Uzumaki compound, wave after wave. This silence, this emptiness, was just the calm before the storm.

And as watchful eyes tracked tumbleweed rolling down the road, they noticed someone who wasn't there a millisecond ago. A man stood in front of their Hokage-sama's tower, gazing at the top of it. Only the kunoichi among the eyes knew what he was gazing at.

Senju Tsunade.

In half a blink, he stood a ways behind her, taking in her form intently. She hadn't turned around, but he did see her tense slightly, acknowledging his presence.

"I take it that you're the source of our problem?"

Naruto shrugged and shifted his stance slightly. "I wouldn't exactly call it a problem. I simply… woke up, from a long sleep.

A pause passed.

"Where's Kushina and Nina?"

At this, Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about them. They're safe, alive. More importantly, they're ready for my plan."

Tsunade's head turned slightly. "What plan?"

His grin widened. "To take over Konoha of course."

Another pregnant pause followed. She then slowly turned around to face him, eyes burning.

"You really think it will be that easy? We're the second strongest power—"

"In the Elemental Nations, I know. What you don't know is our power. My power."

They began to circle around each other. "And after that, what comes next in this deluded plan of yours?"

"The rest of the nations obviously. I'm going to conquer them all, then train each nation's woman until they are able to kill a kami. When you all are ready, we will go to war with them so I can exact my revenge. This nation just happened to already be occupied by me."

Tsunade snorted before stopping in her circling and narrowing her eyes, prompting Naruto to stop as well. "I knew we should have enslaved you when we had the chance." She rolled her shoulders before cracking her hands. "Gaki (Naruto's eye twitched), do you have any idea what it means to go against a kage, let alone me?"

In a flash, her strongest haymaker connected with his face, causing a deep crater to form under the intersection of their meeting of flesh.

'Hm. That should've knocked his head clean off his shoulders. Maybe his brain exploded or came out the other side. Haven't seen one of those in a while…"

As her body descended to the ground however, a blinding pain erupted in her fist, though she kept it where it was. Then he removed his face off her fist, it showing no signs of having been punched. Her eyes widened.

"The question is, do you know what it means to go against me? And my name isn't gaki, baa-chan. It's Naruto."

She didn't see it coming, but she felt it. His fist expelling all the air in her diaphragm when it impacted with her stomach. A new crater formed from the impact. The same time this happened, explosions erupted from the western, southern, and eastern divisions of Konoha, in that order.

Tsunade was expelled from the roof into the air, going parallel to the ground for a bit before descending. Her eyes, though squinted, were still trained on the tower. So she didn't miss it when the top of the tower collapsed and Naruto _flew_ through the air towards her, before grabbing her and throwing her down to the streets below.

She landed on her side, before rolling about 15m to her stop. Naruto waited until the dust cleared before he spotted her, body shaking while she propped herself up off the ground on her arms. He slowly descended to the ground.

"Come now. Surely this can't be the best that you, the strongest kunoichi in the village can do, Senju Tsunade?" She was on her knees now. "Maybe you're just weak." On her legs. "Maybe this is what passes for a kage?" Standing straight. "Or maybe the kami's strongest warriors don't deserve that moniker?" Glaring into his eyes. Her chakra skyrocketed before she burst towards him, destroying the rest of the building she had landed in.

A lengthening furrow shrouded in a dust cloud marked her approach.

When she was upon him again, she showered him with a cacophony of punches, all powerful enough to shake mountains. They were all blocked or knocked aside with the palms of his hands. From all angles, this pattern continued. Her signature axe kicks caused nothing but holes in the ground. When she jumped away and started to throw blocks of the earth and buildings at him, he cut it in half with his hands. And when he caught her arms and she headbutted him, her world became dark. When she could see him again, he was a distance away, clapping slowly.

"Yes, yes. That's what I wanted to see, the power of Senju Tsunade at her most powerful." He rolled his neck around, audibly cracking it. "But now, I'm afraid it's time to bring this to an end."

When Tsunade heard this, her heavy breathing came to a halt as she slowly tried to set herself up into a good defensive position. As he started to run progressively faster towards her, she tried to will her body to move faster, but its protest was too great for once. Knocking your head against what felt like a brick wall by civilian-standards will do that to you.

His opening attack was a palm thrust to her chest, blasting her off into the air. 'Those are definitely tougher than they're supposed to be…' Perishing the thought, he next appeared under he with a palm thrust to her back, lifting her vertically higher in the air. When he deemed she was high enough, he appeared in front of her and punted her forward. He proceeded to do this in different directions in the air, only allowing her to fly as far as he wanted her to, reminiscent of Maito Lian's (Gai) Ura Renge.

How was Naruto doing this? By palm-thrusting Tsunade in her massive chest. Thanks to the condition her breast were in, each thrust just felt like he was pushing her to the next location. She knew he knew this. However, the velocity at which she was being launched wasn't doing any good to her exhausted body. And when he launched her form to the ground and didn't intercept, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious, her body giving up, and her mind accepting this as the end.

Before her body could make contact with the ground, Naruto appeared and caught her under the neck and knees. This caused a sonic boom to occur, destroying the surrounding windows from the force of the collision, though Naruto didn't waver in the slightest.

He looked down at her sweaty face. "Oh no, Tsunade. It's just getting started." He blew a strand of hair off her face. "Guess there's no genjutsu on you in this dimension, ne Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Another explosion (among the countless going on _outside_ of their battle) blooming in the distance prompted him to look up, to be greeted to the sight of hundreds of kunoichi poised for battle. The two parties stared at each other in tense silence until Naruto cracked a smile. "Women of Konohagakure. I have defeated your strongest warrior. As you can see, she is completely at my mercy, as are all of you, even if you don't see it. In that regard, I deliver this choice. Surrender quietly, or surrender painfully."

He paused, and when the females didn't make a move, his smile widened. "Okay." His body started to shift before a copy detached itself from his body. "You've made your choice." Four detached themselves a second later. "I respect that." Sixteen. "It shows that you have strong wills." With every word, the number that would detach grew four times as large. He then turned, having an army of Ningen Bunshin (as he called them) whose numbers rivaled the kunoichi's take stance behind him. He turned back to the women.

"I would tell you to submit or die, but any of you dying is not on my agenda. Life as you know it is over."

With that his force of Bunshin leapt into battle with the kunoichi, while others went to clear buildings of their female load. He walked off, heading towards the Uzumaki estate.

Tsunade was woken abruptly by a splash of water to her face. "Wake up, you old bitch! The initiation is about to start." Before she could splutter a retort, she noticed some things.

She was on her knees. But her arms were held up behind her head by what seemed to be shackles.

She couldn't see because her wet hair covered her eyes.

And apparently she had had a bucket poured on her, because her clothes were soaking wet.

Oh, and her pigtails were out. But that's irrelevant.

She shook her hair out of her face to find her own women staring back at her. More specifically, the clan heiresses, heads and kunoichi of prominence. They all had chakra-enhanced ropes (What other kind of rope could hold kunoichi back?) binding them. Some had them tied behind them. Some had rope binding their legs, some in front, some behind their calves. And some others had full-body bindings putting them in different positions. Including on the floor in a reverse-limb fetal position.

The last position is brought to us currently by Uchiha Mala (Sasuke), who also had a foot ascertain her head was kept on the ground (a little gag never hurt anybody, either…). Oh, was it mentioned that a Bunshin was stationed at the side of each of the women. No? Sorry!

Tsunade heard voices and looked to her left to find, Uzumaki Kushina, Nina, and a third woman with dark skin and silver hair talking with the man who defeated her. This Naruto. The silver-haired woman wooped before giving the man a peck on the lips, before his body started shifting around like an image in water disrupted by ripples (never took the time to explain it, but that's kind of how I imagine it, and the Bunshin emerge from his body like they're emerging from water), and six copies of himself detached themselves from his body. The silver-haired woman quickly picked up three of them (two on her shoulders, one on her back) before rushing off; Nina jumped on the back of one and pointed forward, motioning her copy to move while another followed; Kushina gently grabbed the hand of the last one and led it in the same direction the other two groups left.

Tsunade realized where she was then. Uzumaki Manor, and yet it was clearly bigger as, though the familiar objects were there, it was too small before to hold this magnitude of people.

"Ah, conscious again, are we?" Tsunade glared back to her left at Naruto's grinning face. Knowing the compromising position they were all in, she could only ask one thing. "What are you going to do to us?" she ground out.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Naruto said as he wagged his finger. "That's a group announcement." He then appeared next to her, facing the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlem— wait, there are only ladies here, so that's force of habit…" "HEY!" "Oh fine then, you big babies. Ladies and gentlemen, okay, _gentlemen_, even if they disappear from existence with a thought…" "WE HEARD THAT!" "Ah! Who cares what you think! May I please continue?" "…" "Thank you!"

"As I was saying, I stand before you here today in victory, for I have defeated all of your women. They are now in the same situation as you are, though I am the original Naruto. I want one simple thing: revenge against the kami. And you're all going to help me do!" He finished with a smile on his face.

This was met with a barrage of insults and cries of outrage and denial. Naruto allowed this to continue on for a minute before nodding and raising his hands. The responses ceased. "Okay, I've taken your inquiries into account and decided that they are irrelevant." Glares were leveled on him. "Don't worry, you will all agree with me in time. All it takes is a _little_ persuasion, and a _lot_ of submission. Your dear Tsunade-sama—," attention was immediately brought to the woman behind him, "—is going to demonstrate how this will happen, before you all undergo a similar procedure."

With this he turned around, before lifting Tsunade up by her waist so she was standing on her feet. He looked at her for a few seconds before saying "If you relax, this will be a lot easier." He then kissed her hard on the mouth. So shocked was she by this that when she opened her mouth to gasp with the other women in the room, his tongue entered her mouth and proceeded to rape her appendage. This continued until she began to feel lightheaded (mostly because of the lack of oxygen, she told herself), in which he released her mouth. She breathed in violently and fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for more air. The other women assembled in the room were still staring at the scene in shock.

Naruto turned to them, a trail of saliva still connecting his mouth to Tsunade's, before he smiled. "Your turn." The bunshin then proceeded to kiss the woman they were to the right of senseless. Most tried to resist to no effect. Naruto allowed this to continue a little before speaking up again. "Guys, this is the new rule. When I motion with my hand, you repeat my actions. Otherwise, make sure they watch, and don't go ahead of me."

He turned back to Tsunade, who looked like she wanted nothing more then for him to spontaneously implode. "Let's continue, shall we." He walked behind her, then kneeled and began to kiss her neck slowly. He adorned her neck, and collarbone with his mouth, sometimes nipping, sometimes sucking like he was trying to drink in her skin. He felt her squirming under his ministrations, but as he had his arms wrapped around her midriff, she was stuck in a position where she still faced her girls, forced to see every expression that crossed their faces.

He began fondling her breasts through her clothing, treating her mounds like they were putty in his hands. Naruto took note of how, though her mouth was trembling, she hadn't shown any sign of being aroused at all. He smirked, though she wasn't cursing the very air he breathed in protest, she was putting up a heavy resistance to him in defiance. That made this a little more fun.

His hands dove into her blouse and freed her massive mammary glands from their clothed prison, before tweaking her nipples and waving his hand, motioning for his clones to go ahead. He came in front of her, burying his face in her breasts, before breathing in deeply and exhaling hard. A furious blush graced her cheeks.

He treated her bosom the same way he treated her neck; like he was trying to burn her taste in his mind. Only this time, there was a lot more tongue involved. He had yet to treat her nipples, but they both stood resolute, possibly mimicking her firm stance against him. Both of her milkshakes glistened with his saliva, even the crease where the bottom of her breasts met the rest of her torso.

Deciding he was done teasing her, he lifted both of her tits with each of his hands before giving each nub an experimentally slow lick. A ripple coursed through her body each time, her intake of breath hastened. Naruto smirked before he plopped both of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on them like a vacuum. His tongue only added icing to the cake as a guttural groan emanated from her throat and body went through convulsions. It was obvious what had happened. And when his hand reached into her pants he found his proof.

Naruto took him time cleaning every centimeter of his thoroughly dampened hand. He looked into her eyes as he made sure to get all of Tsunade's release. Though her head had turned, he knew she could still hear him tasting her.

"Delicious…"

One word caused her cheeks to get a rosy tint to hem again. Her head snapped back to him when she felt his hands at the top of her pants. Though she knew it was pointless, she threw him another acidic glare as he began to slowly, slowly, _slowly_, pull both her lower garments down. So slow it was, that it gave Tsunade an ample amount of time to notice that the room was completely quiet save the minute sound of her clothing dragging down her skin. Every other occupant was as focused as Naruto seemed to be on what awaited.

When the humid air, filled with seemingly gallons of lust, touched her womanhood, she shivered. It was still cooler than her pants had become. Naruto was gazing at her entrance, causing her to shift uncomfortably in his arms (she had to be lifted off her knees to have this happen). Before she could voice this lack of comfortability, his tongue struck, cutting her off from beginning to vocalize her thoughts. He seemed to have a knack for that.

His appendage went very slowly, ensuring that she felt every taste bud. She let out her first full audible noise, a loud gasp, into the silent room. Her toes clenched and unclenched, showing her displeasure/pleasure at his action. He then lifted his hand and waved it, causing his bunshin to proceed in this new level of ministrations.

His eyes found her's from his position further down her body. "Brace yourself."

The next second, Tsunade's head snapped back and her tongue shot out, as the part of her body that could move went parallel to he carpet. Her already sensitive mound had exploded in pleasure as Naruto's tongue performed a parade on it. She could no longer tell what directions his tongue was moving in, what speed he was going in, or whether he was spelling his name. She just knew she felt like she was having one continuous orgasm.

Her mind came too when she noticed the pleasure had subsided somewhat because Naruto had stopped his ministrations. However, her mind went into ecstasy when his tongue seemed to shoot down half of her canal. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her legs clenched so tightly it could have crushed boulders to dust, but Naruto showed no signs of discomfort. In fact, his hands landed on her thighs to keep them in place.

If before had felt like an ongoing orgasm, this felt like back-to-back-instantaneous-ongoing orgasms.

As he was finishing up, he considered introducing her upper mouth to his third leg. But he knew he could wait no longer at this moment. There was always time for that later.

When Tsunade's mind regained a solid form from the mush it had become, she realized she was bent over while standing. Her arms were still chained up, but Naruto's arm under her waist provided support. She could feel the head of his monster against her hole, which had been neglected for years. Her eyes also caught the eyes of her audience, who had once again stopped to watch.

"Here we go." His voice entered her ears in a whisper as he began the agonizing process of becoming one with her. The more he entered her, the more his grimace tightened. The more she was intruded, the bigger her mouth had gotten to accommodate the amount of oxygen her body felt was forced out of it. When he reached her cervix, he stopped for a moment, positioning his legs for a better stance. She then felt him pull his girth out of her canal slowly. Why in the hell was he going so slowly!

Before she could voice how inadequate he inaccurately was, he pushed all the way back to her cervix, hard and fast. Unprepared, she let out a moan as her body trembled. He pulled out slowly, before he pistoned into her again.

Slow.

Fast.

Slow.

Fast.

He wanted her to feel this. Her vaginal walls seemed to be working overtime, wrapping and clenching around his length. Seemingly trying to commit its feel to muscle memory. He held her so tight that it seemed her body had sunken into his. And with every deep penetration, her body shook in unison with his.

When she came, a groan emanated from her diaphragm escaped from her ajar mouth. Passing the ears of everyone I the room. Tsunade's body was glistening with a sweat that made her hair and blouse stick to her skin. She was panting heavily from the exertion put on her body by the hard beast still inside of her.

"Did that feel good?" he blew into her ear. A considerably weakened glare answered him. He couldn't see her face, but the creases that marked the side of her brow gave it away. "Now now. We've still got a ways to go." Tsunade's eyes widened and Naruto chuckled. "You didn't think we were done, did you?"

He pulled completely out of her. Before he released his hold on her and gathered his arms under her knees. He hoisted her up, so she was being supported solely by his arms, exposing her pussy to the air and her audience's stares. Naruto spoke aloud, "Guys, repeat after me!"; before speaking in her ear, "'Cause we're taking this to the next level."

He positioned his cock at her entrance. "All the way up! But be easier on the newbies." Before plunging her on his pole, this time completely bottoming out in her, and reaching the roof of her uterus. Tsunade let out a loud scream, both because he had pierced her cervix, and because she had cum again. In her pleasure-struck mind, she could hear a cacophony of screams from her girls as well, showing they had all gotten the same treatment.

Her head dropped when her neck had stopped straining itself, and she could now see the bulge his penis had made through her stomach. She stared at the sight in disgusted awe and fear, before Naruto began to move her up his shaft slowly. When he pulled her back down at the same speed, she moaned out. He did this at a progressively faster rate, until her was rushing her up and down his shaft, her moans never ceasing.

She was literally being maneuvered up and down his cock by his arms alone. If she were less _ecstasized_ (that's right) and more coherent, she would say he was using her as a living onahole. That's how in control of her body he was.

She had to have orgasmed for the 20th time in 20 minutes before she was slowed down to a stop. Coming to just in time for her to see Naruto's thumb go into her range of vision.

"Go wild!"

A loud cheer was received. It was as if the atmosphere in the room had changed. It was already choked with lust and pheromones. Now wave after wave of it seemed to crash down on the room's inhabitants. Tsunade watched as her girls were put in various positions before the bunshin entered them at various speeds. Uchiha mala had her anus forcefully entered, and it bled slightly as her bunshin fucked her brutally.

Tsunade's vision was obscured before Naruto's eyes met her own, containing something different than the lust she had felt herself drowning in. "I always loved you the most baa-chan." Her eyes filled with confusion, before she gasped as he entered her again, and moaned as he started up a moderate pace.

He had released her arms from the chain holding them up, and was now completely naked. She was still up in the air, as his hands had found their way to her ass, clenching her cheeks for support. He pushed her down as his hips thrust forward. Her arms and legs had unconsciously circled around his neck and lower back, his forehead met hers, and his eyes never left hers. He continued as he continued.

"Not for your looks. Not for your reputation or the Hokage everyone saw, but for the beautiful woman I knew you as."

She never stopped cumming, but his words still permeated through her mind as she looked into his eyes. Those deep, red, lustrous eyes.

"You told me all the time after I confessed that I was foolish, and to find someone younger. But I never wanted to. All I needed was you. And I promised you— no, her… that when the war was over, I'd take her with me far away, someplace quiet, where we'd live out the rest of our lives in peace. And she smiled the most beautiful smile, and told me she'd hold me to that, before she kissed me. The only other time we kissed before the final battle. And to find out that the kami's meddling took her from me…" His eyes had watered slightly before he shook his head and looked back into her eyes.

"I know that you aren't _my_ Tsunade. And I know it's selfish of me to try to put you in her place. But I want, _need_ your help to beat them. And I want to fall in love with Senju Tsunade again. Will you help me?"

She gazed into his eyes more before she broke down completely. She pulled his neck down and crashed his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply. "I'll help you. I will help you make them pay. Now please cum! Make me feel whole!"

With renewed fury, his tool punished her uterus, making her feel his girth inside her. She focused her all her willpower on holding out. She wanted to wait for him this time. Soon, he had finally reached his limit. "Tsunade-chan, I'm going to cum!" "Go ahead! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your seed!"

Naruto's cock ruptured like a garden hose as he filled her uterus. So much gushed in, that Tsunade could swear she could feel his sperm go through her tubes. So much gushed in, that her uterus expanded to show how accommodate its exponential growth! So much gushed in… that some gushed out!

Naruto collapsed while still holding her cheeks, both of them panting heavily. They stared into each other's eyes again. As the room's many soon-to-be lovers (along with many other rooms across Konoha) either moaned their consent or screamed their denial of the sensations running through their bodies, two newly-minted lover's shared a lover's kiss as they descended onto the carpet of the Uzumaki household.

* * *

><p>Yay! That's another chapter! Sorry for the sappy ending, but I'm a romantic and a NarutoxTsunade fan. So it kind of just came out as I was righting, as opposed to the dominating sex I had originally planned.<p>

This is my second chapter and second lemon scene. So please review, and tell me what you thought about them. New chapter will probably be out in July. Heiwa!

**(P.S.** **If anyone can give me a better translation site then Google Translate, that'd be most appreciated.)**


End file.
